Letters for Mikan
by rk-san
Summary: Mikan wanted to know who was sending her the love letters telling that she's an idiot at the same time.


Letters for Mikan

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. It's Higuchi Tachibana's.

A/N: Hello, this will be my first fanfic for Gakuen Alice and I hope everyone will read and write comments later! English is not my mother language so please forgive any errors you might encounter.

---

Sakura Mikan, at her young age of eleven, has still more years of discovering what romantic love means. The romantic love a girl and a boy shares. So it was a surprise when she suddenly began receiving love letters from someone who should politely reveal its name soon before Mikan decides to track the sender down.

She was just too young that she didn't know what to do with it.

The letters weren't as sappy as a normal love-sick teenager would do. They were short and caring letters. But she doesn't understand if it was really caring at all every time she'll read further down the closure which says...

_P.S. I love you, you idiot._

_..._

_Idiot. Do people call the person they love an idiot?_

As Mikan tried to deny, she secretly admitted being told an idiot by many people like Hotaru, Jinno-sensei, Mochu, that cat assasin Natsume, and others that she couldn't remember anymore how many... She could still believe Hotaru was the one giving it to her. _Yes._ Imai Hotaru, her best friend, was a very good suspect. When she unconsciously thought of Natsume or Jinno-sensei...

She could only think of how ridiculous the thought could get. So the only possible hint that was being called an idiot, much to her dejection, didn't help at all.

BAKA!

A very hard ball hit her head, effectively bringing her thoughts back to the classroom.

"That hurts, Hotaruuu!" Mikan cried while soothing her swelling head. "I was just thinking of your feelings for me!"

"Sorry, my baka gun couldn't help it. You know, this gun loves hitting empty heads. Focus on the class Mikan."

Suddenly overlooking Hotaru's cruel streak like a switch, Mikan smiled really wide. With the message of those letters floating in her head, she said: "You really are concerned of me, Hotaru~. I understand why you hit me with your baka gun. Don't worry, I'll focus from now on! I love you too, Hotaru!"

"Shut up. You're so loud, baka."

"I'm just saying my real feelings for Hotaru!"

"Oh, Mikan-chan, you're making a lot of noise there." A smirk etched Narumi's face. "Come here and answer this VERY easy question on the board." He winked.

"EH!?"

---

Since the last month, Mikan had been recieving the letters every Tuesday and was getting herself into further mystery of why that day, and who the sender was. And it was Tuesday today so when she snaked a hand under her desk, a folded paper came upon her grasp and for some unknown reason, her heart started to race.

The heartwarming letter once again.

In the midst of Jinno-sensei's class, she carefully lowered her head and looked around before snatching the letter quickly into her pocket.

_Yosh!_

"What did you put in your pocket, baka?" An emotionless face turned to her. "It's suspicious."

"Ho-hotaru!" She spoke silently after getting caught like a thief. "It's your letter for me. I'm taking it now." She smiled. An overwhelming happiness was stretching her face into an even wider smile at the thought of Hotaru secretly putting the letters under the desk when her best friend can actually say it in front of Mikan's face. "Really, Hotaru. You're so shy when it comes to our friendship! But I really like those letters you're giving me! I even collect them!"

"Letters? I don't remember putting any junk under the desk. Tell me about it later, okay?"

"EH?!" Mikan shouted in disbelief that the whole class' attention diverted to her. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, HOTARU!? Don't lie to me! You're the only one who could--!"

"SAKURA MIKAN!!" ribit, ribit.

Then there was enough electricity to put shock upon everyone else in class.

---

_Mikan, _

_Because you're such a klutz and often do things carelessly that I always have to keep my eyes on you._

_But don't get it wrong. I love doing such task. Especially when the girl I am watching is the one that I love. The one I swore to protect._

_Yes, it's none other than you, idiot._

"Uso! I think I'm going to cry..." Mikan neatly folded the paper and slipped it again inside her pocket and started talking to herself. "This person is so kind. And is in love with me..." She shook her head violently, feeling embarrassment within. _No! No! No! I have to see this person in person and confirm everything that's written on the paper! That's it! I will surely catch you next week!_

"Get into your rooms now and have a good night sleep!" Takahashi shouted.

"But it wasn't Hotaru who's giving me the letter..." Mikan sighed while walking to her room. "I can't think of any more people. I wish that person tells me soon about himself...?" She sighed again, looking gloomier. "I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. At any rate, I should give my thanks to him for sending thoughtful letters."

She got on her bed and opened the box she took from her drawer, revealing a total of four love letters.

"Just a few more days, I'll be able to meet you."

---

Starting that Monday afternoon of the following week, after the last class finished, Mikan had been secretly guarding their classroom inside the mop cabinet and was watching who will enter and put a letter under her table. Mikan assumed that the culprit will be coming any time soon now that everyone had left, and if anything, she'll wait patiently through the entire night until the dawn of the next day just to accomplish her mission.

Six. Seven. Eight.

It was eight pm when the door of class B finally opened. Mikan's senses were set on full alarm when she heard soft footsteps coming in.

"It's definitely..." She pushed the cabinet open and jumped out of it, then pointed a finger on the person who's already standing on front of her desk. "YOU!" She opened the flashlight she brought with her and directed it to the intruder. "It has to be you!"

A brown head turned to her and its eyes immediately glinted dangerously, making Mikan utterly shocked once she got the full image of the...

"B-BEAR??"

Mr. Bear slipped the letter under her desk and flied up towards her. Mikan, who was standing in a daze, received a full blow of Bear's fist on her face that sent her (literally) out of the window.

"N-no way...!" Mikan uttered weakly until consciousness left her lying on the moist ground.

---

"I didn't know Bear could love you that much that he'll give you love letters." Hotaru commented while eating her favorite crab brains. "Perhaps being depressed over his maker's sickness scarred his brain and made him really problematic and confused."

"Maybe you're right." Mikan said, looking more depressed. So that love thingy wasn't real now that Hotaru had explained a possible side of it. Maybe Bear was really sick. If Bear loved her, Bear wouldn't punch her out of the classroom without mercy.

"I'm just kidding." Hotaru said expressionlessly. "Didn't you say earlier that you're going to confirm everything that's written on those letters? Have you done it?"

One of Mikan's bell rang and the original idea immediately grabbed a better hold of her. "No. Not yet! You're right, Hotaru! Thank you for reminding me. I will talk to Bear today and ask him about those letters. Maybe I can help him with his problems!"

Hotaru stared blankly at her delusional friend.

"Even if Bear isn't really in love, I will still thank him for being thoughtful to me!" Mikan cheerfully squealed, her eyes twinkling. "I'll see you later, Hotaru!" Mikan fled.

"...Baka." Hotaru continued eating the crab brains.

---

Mikan happily skipped towards Bear's house and stopped before the entrance door when she heard someone speaking inside. This sent creeps up to her spine. For all she knew, Mr. Bear couldn't speak.

"You got caught huh?" A cold voice said.

The next thing Mikan knew, she was already eavesdropping in an upright position. Mikan assumed that this person can understand Bear's body language and expressions, considering that the lone voice can continuously maintain a mysterious conversation with such a mute bear.

It couldn't be his Kaname-senpai who's recuperating at the hospital and whose voice was so gentle and not as rough as this one.

"With your size, and on how you've successfully sent flowers to Kaname-senpai in such incredible discreteness made me thought that this..." He held up a folded paper, "This thing would go well."

_That voice. It's really familiar._

"I think I should just burn you to ashes,"

_No way._

"You begged me to untie and set you free from Yu-chan's room. In return, I asked you to secretly send the letters I'll make to Mikan."

_It can't really be you!_

"Then you got caught." He sighed. "It's okay. I won't burn you, don't keep that scared look... it makes me want to burn you even."

_That jerk..._

"So secret letters aren't enough, huh? That strawberry-panties girl sure knows how to get in my way."

Mikan stood frozen. She had the suspicion of _him_ liking her once, but never did become sure that _he_ could really have those feelings for her. Struck with the realization, Mikan felt her face heating and her heart tightening.

The door opened and Mikan's body tensed.

"Natsume, you..."

'You're the one who's sending the love letters' was written all over Mikan's face. And being the smart special star student he was, Natsume understood the expression with just one glance.

"Hmph," Natsume looked away, face red. "So what if it's me?"

After a moment, Mikan smiled. "Then, thank you, Natsume, for those wonderful letters."

End


End file.
